Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas combustion heating device, and more particularly to a device which utilizes gas generated by dry quenching and pyrolyzing of a coal pyrolyzing furnace for burning and heating.
Description of Related Arts
Conventionally, coal pyrolyzing furnaces (coke ovens) on the market usually utilize intermittent coking, wherein the proportion of inputting coal, dehydration, coal feeding, preheating, carbonization, coke modification, dry quenching, etc. are relatively independent, which results in discontinuous production and low productivity. In addition, raw gas produced during coal pyrolyzing comprises many useful ingredients, such as H2S, HCL acid gases, NH3 alkaline gas, tar, benzene, naphthalene, and absorber oil. There is no complete technique for exporting, recovering, purifying and utilizing the raw gas.
This prompted the present inventors to explore and create a complete set of techniques for continuous coking as well as exporting, recovering, purifying and recycling the raw gas.